characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Niijima
Makoto Niijima is one of the main characters of the 2016/2017 video game Persona 5. Background Makoto Niijima is a third-year honors student at Shujin Academy, as well as the president of the school's student council. After the incidents relating to teacher Kamoshida and the Phantom Thieves took place, the school's principal asked Makoto to investigate suspicious students. Her investigations led to the discovery of Ren Amamiya and his group, who were indeed related to the Phantom Thieves. Due to her ideals of justice, which she learned from her late father, Makoto blackmailed Ren in order for him and his group to take down the Shibuya mafia, which was threatening several students from Shujin. Given her problems with her elder sister, the famous prosecutor Sae Niijima, Makoto felt the need to help the Phantom Thieves to expose the leader of the mafia, which resulted in the whole group getting blackmailed to pay millions of yen to the mafia. After learning about the Metaverse and the ability to change people's hearts, Makoto joined the Phantom Thieves as their strategist. Powers & Abilities *'High Intellect:' Makoto is already an honours student, but in battle, she is able to easily figure out the attacks that a foe may have, as well as perfectly remembering their strengths and weaknesses. *'Persona Summoning:' After rising up against Junya Kaneshiro for his insults and his evil practices, Makoto gained the ability to use a Persona, a spiritual entity that represents the user's very psyche and philosophy. **'Johanna:' Makoto's initial Persona, based on Pope Joan, a woman who hid her identity in order to reign as the Pope. Johanna is resistant to Nuclear skills, but vulnerable to Psychic ones. ***'Frei:' A nuclear attack that deals light damage to one foe. It deals more damage to burned, paralyzed and frozen enemies. ***'Mafrei:' A nuclear attack that deals light damage to all foes. It deals more damage to burned, paralyzed and frozen enemies. ***'Vajra Blast:' A physical attack that deals medium damage to all foes. ***'Diarama:' Heals a medium portion of the target's health. ***'Rakukaja:' This skill increases the defense of Makoto or an ally of choice. ***'Freila:' A nuclear attack that deals medium damage to one foe. It deals more damage to burned, paralyzed and frozen enemies. ***'Energy Shower: '''Cures all mental ailments of the party. ***'Flash Bomb:' A physical attack that deals medium damage to all foes and has a chance to blind them. ***'Dekunda:' Negates all debuffs that affect the party. ***'Defense Master:' Automatically increases the user's defense at the start of the fight. ***'Mafreila:' A nuclear attack that deals medium damage to all foes. It deals more damage to burned, paralyzed and frozen enemies. ***'Mediarama:' Heals a medium portion of all allies' health. ***'Nuke Break:' Supresses an enemy's resistance to Nuclear skills. ***'Nuke Boost:' Strengthens the power of Nuclear attacks by 25%. ***'Marakukaja:' Increases the defense of all allies. ***'Freidyne:' A nuclear attack that deals heavy damage to one foe. It deals more damage to burned, paralyzed and frozen enemies. ***'Diarahan:' Fully restores the health of one ally. ***'Mafreidyne:' A nuclear attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. It deals more damage to burned, paralyzed and frozen enemies. ***'Mediarahan:' Fully restores the health of all allies. ***'Nuke Amp:' Strengthens the power of Nuclear attacks by 50%. ***'Atomic Flare:' A nuclear attack that deals severe damage to one foe. It deals more damage to burned, paralyzed and frozen enemies. **'Anat:' Makoto's Ultimate Persona. It is based on the Syrian goddess of love and sex. It retains the skills that Johanna had, but triples its evasion against Psychic attacks, makes Makoto completely immune to Nuclear attacks, and gains a resistance towards darkness. **'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Makoto has extensive training in Aikido, and supplemented with enhanced physical abilities in the Metaverse, she can overpowered most Shadows with refined brute force. **'Enhanced Strength:' In the Metaverse, Makoto has incredible strength to overpowered Shadiws with mere punches and kicks. **'Enhanced Speed': Her speed and agility is extraordinary while in the Metaverse. Her enhanced reflexes allow her to perform quick and powerful combos. **'Master Strategist:' Due to her superior intellect, Makoto is an excellent strategist. Equipment *'Metaverse Navigator:' A phone application that allows Makoto to travel to the Metaverse, where she can enter the hearts of people with distorted desires. To do so, she needs to enter three keywords: The name of the objective, a location that's related to the target's desires, and what the target thinks of the aforementioned location. While inside the Metaverse, she has the ability to trigger a change in the target's heart by stealing their "Treasure". If she kills the target's Shadow, the real version of the target will have a mental shutdown and die. *'Brass Knuckles:' Makoto's main method of melee combat. Due to her Aikido training, she can make great usage of them. Her strongest knuckles are called Vajra, wich have an offensive value of 272 and have a chance of inflicting a random ailment. *'Revolvers:''' Makoto's main method of ranged combat. Her strongest revolver is called Judge of Hell, which has an offensive value of 380, carries six bullets, and increases all of Makoto's stats. Feats Strength *Shattered the ground with a simple stomp. *Can easily harm Shadows. *Was able to damage Junya Bael Kaneshiro and his Piggybot. *Was able to damage the cognitive Wakaba Isshiki. *Was able to damage Kunikazu Mammon Okumura and his army of robots. **The strongest of said robots had an attack that destroyed a cognitive galaxy. *Was able to damage Sae Leviathan Niijima. *Traded blows with Goro Akechi. *Was able to damage Masayoshi Samael Shido. Speed *Reacted to falling debris when driving Morgana. *Can easily react to bullets. *Can easily react to lightning skills. *Outran a large rolling rock. *Was able to escape quicksand. *Able to react to the Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge, which travels galaxies in seconds. *Able to dodge Yaldabaoth's Arrows of Light. Durability *Has survived attacks from the aforementioned Palace Masters. *Endured Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge attack, which destroyed a cognitive galaxy. *Survived attacks from Goro Akechi. *Survived multiple blasts from Yaldabaoth's Rays of Control. *Survived being erased from reality. Skill *Became one of the members of the Phantom Thieves. *Helped expose the crimes of many people. *Lived a normal school life while working as a Phantom Thief. *Able to memorize the strengths and weaknesses of hundreds of enemies. *Discovered the identities of the Phantom Thieves. *Became an honors student at Shujin Academy. *Stole data from her sister's computer. Weaknesses *Vulnerable to psychic attacks. *Can get reckless in the heat of the moment. *Can't use her powers outside the cognitive world. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:SEGA Category:Atlus Category:Persona Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Japanese Characters Category:Healers Category:Completed Profiles